


Год жизни

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Series: Мера любви [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Они уже прилично выпили, и Элиот выглядел таким красивым в свете факелов: на коже играли золотисто-оранжевые отблески, а кудри были в дивном беспорядке. И можно было бы притвориться, что эта мысль пришла неожиданно, под влиянием момента. Только вот не хотелось себе врать.





	Год жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Year In The Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363482) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy). 

Домик оказался маленьким и затхлым, и определённо служил убежищем толпе зверюшек неясного происхождения. Ни один из них не горел желанием идти на разведку — слишком ярко горел внутри огонь квеста. У них была цель, было, к чему стремиться, и они уже очень давно действительно не были вместе. Каждый вдох, каждое биение сердце полнилось магией, сладкой и невозможной. Проведя столько времени вообще без магии, Квентин никак не мог перестать обращать на это внимание. Любая задача казалась выполнимой. Что угодно.

И, может, они были просто глупцами, но даже ничтожная вероятность успеха не смогли убедить их в невозможности собрать мозаику.

В Филлори не существовало ничего непреодолимого. Даже Зверя можно было победить.

В первый день они работали до самого раннего утра и уснули под затухающими звёздами, слишком уставшие, чтобы заботиться об удобствах. Во вторую ночь всё повторилось.

На третий день они проснулись, едва в силах шевельнуться, и поняли, что домик стоял рядом не просто так.

— Ничего особенного, — уныло оценил Элиот, когда они заглянули внутрь. Две комнатки: одна совсем крошечная, видимо, спальня, со здоровым матрасом на полу, и вторая, побольше, для всех остальных нужд.

— Ничего, — согласился Квентин, привалившись к его боку, когда Элиот приобнял его за плечи. Спина у него предательски ныла после трёх дней непрерывной работы над мозаикой, и тепло Элиота ощущалось мягким бальзамом для оголённых нервов.

— Я слева, — объявил Элиот и красиво рухнул на импровизированную постель, картинно разбросав руки и ноги.

— А выглядит так, словно вся кровать твоя, — фыркнул Квентин, отпихивая его ногу и садясь рядом, чтобы стащить ботинки.

Элиот вместо того, чтобы подвинуться, целиком закинул ноги ему на колени и подвигал бровями. Квентин закатил глаза и помог ему с обувью, бросил и свои, и его ботинки у края постели.

А после ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как забраться кое-как на правую половину постели и провалиться в долгожданный сон.

Когда Квентин проснулся, Элиот обнимал его со спины, и там, где они прижимались друг к другу, было очень тепло — особенно хорошо это ощущалось в промёрзшей за ночь спальне.

— Нужны одеяла, — сообщил Квентин Элиоту, но тот только витиевато выругался и перевернулся на другой бок.

Квентин тут же бездумно пожалел о его утерянном тепле.

***  
Потребовалось три долгих месяца работы над мозаикой, чтобы сломанный мозг Квентина снова начал его подводить.

В его жизни определённо были периоды, когда Квентин посчитал бы за счастье целых три месяца без депрессивных эпизодов. Но даже с учётом воодушевления, которое давал квест, и воздуха, полного опиума, через три месяца всё вокруг Квентина начало болезненно выцветать.

Весь мир вокруг него постепенно становился серым.

Это не было неожиданностью. Если бы Квентин обращал на себя больше внимания, или если бы Элиот знал, как распознать симптомы приближающегося эпизода — они могли бы подготовиться. Но вместо этого их общее разочарование только помножилось на злость, безнадёжность и отчаяние. Осознав, насколько недостижимой оказалась их великая цель, Квентин сорвался первым, и Элиот отразил его злость на него самого.

— Ты невыносим, — прорычал Элиот после четвёртого ядовитого комментария, густо приправленного сарказмом. И был прав. Хуже всего в этой ситуации было то, что Квентин понимал, насколько неправильно ведёт себя, — и всё равно не мог остановиться. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что больше тебе срываться не на ком, и всё это достаётся мне. Но можешь хоть немного убавить пыл? Твоя желчность снижает мою работоспособность.

— Прости, — буркнул Квентин. Он правда собирался извиниться по-настоящему, но вместо этого кипел от подавляемой агрессии. «Он до сих пор не сбежал только потому, что не может, — добавил жару мерзкий голосок у Квентина в голове. — Как думаешь, сколько ещё твоих идиотских страданий он вынесет, прежде чем даже квест окажется побоку?«

Квентин провёл остаток дня молча передавая Элиоту плитки.

Следующий день он просидел, скрючившись на лестнице и подтянув колени к груди. Смотрел на Элиота, который всё это время не прекращал работать, и тихо ненавидел себя за неспособность помочь.

На следующий день Квентин не смог подняться с постели.

Ни один из них не любил ранние подъёмы, но когда-то давно Элиот с лёгкостью вставал вместе с солнцем. Теперь, чем дольше они работали над мозаикой, тем больше он возвращался к этой привычке. И Квентин обычно скатывался с кровати не сильно позже, чтобы присоединиться к нему. Даже с подушками и одеялами, которые они выменяли на магические услуги, их с Элиотом постель была для Квентина совершенно непривлекательной, когда её левая сторона пустовала.

В тот день руки, и ноги, и голову, и сердце Квентина словно облили свинцом. В тот день больше ничего не имело значения и смысла. »Ты совершенно бесполезен, — шипел ему на ухо внутренний голос, удивительно похожий на Элис в обличье ниффина. — Зачем ты ему вообще нужен? Ты никому не нужен, Квентин. Никто не захочет с тобой возиться«.

Квентин завернулся в одеяло с головой, надеясь, что если очень сильно пожелать, то получится просто исключить себя из этого мира. Раньше это никогда не работало, но всё случается впервые.

Должно быть, он провалился в сон или заблудился в собственных мыслях, но к моменту пробуждения всё вокруг было залито закатным солнцем, а Элиот сидел рядом с ним на постели, скрестив ноги. Он был очень серьёзен и слегка поглаживал Квентина по рёбрам одной рукой, твёрдой и ласковой.

— Всё плохо, да? У тебя в голове?

В тишине комнаты он говорил мягко и тихо, неузнаваемо серьёзно. И Квентину было бы стыдно за то, как быстро накатили слёзы, если бы у него были силы на что-то, кроме сосущей пустоты внутри. Он слабо кивнул: это было всё, на что его хватило. А Элиот погладил его по волосам, и эта ласка тронула Квентина до самого нутра. Он беспомощно всхлипнул, в ужасе ожидая, что Элиот отпрянет. Но тот остался на своём месте.

— Ты не один, — прошептал Элиот, наложив обещание на воспоминание, и мягко сжал пальцы у Квентина на загривке. — Я с тобой, Кью. И я никуда не денусь.

В сказке, в одной из книг про «Филлори» или в любой другой волшебной истории прикосновения прекрасного темноволосого короля было бы достаточно, чтобы рассеять тьму. Но жизнь сказкой не была, и Квентин об этом прекрасно знал. Жизнь была запутанной и сложной — и требовала упорной работы. Но Элиот, как и обещал, никуда не делся. Он даже отставил заботы о мозаике и посвятил целый день возне с Квентином, убеждая его поесть, помыться и посидеть на улице.

И это помогло. Всегда помогало, просто Квентин никогда не мог найти в себе сил делать всё это самостоятельно. Но с сильной рукой на талии и с плечом, на которое можно было опереться, он справился. Элиот был рядом, уверенный и ласковый, готовый обнять в любой момент, когда Квентину нужно было тепло касания. И Квентин обнаружил, что ему очень нравится быть в объятиях Элиота. Было гораздо проще игнорировать назойливые голоса, шепчущие на ухо гадости, когда Элиот обнимал его, защищая от всего мира, твёрдый и тёплый, нежно бормочущий что-то на грани слышимости.

На следующий день Элиот вернулся к работе, и Квентин последовал за ним, убеждённый не судить себя строго за безделье. Он устроился в кресле рядом с мозаикой, подтянув колени к груди и завернувшись в новый лоскутный плед, больше наблюдая, чем помогая. Усталость настигла его ближе к полудню, но вернувшись в постель, Квентин улёгся на левой стороне.

Там пахло Элиотом.

— Ты на моём месте, — дразняще заявил Элиот, разбудив его на закате перед ужином.

И Квентин улыбнулся ему — первый раз за множество серых дней.

— Ты же им не пользовался.

***

Квентин помнил, как переспал с Элиотом.

Да, они тогда много выпили, а ещё их сразило похмелье от запертых эмоций, но это не помешало Квентину запомнить всё до единой детали. Они были разбросаны во времени, эти детали, но...

Квентин помнил, каково было прижиматься к груди Элиота, и как его рубашка тёрлась о голые соски. Помнил, как что-то внутри загорелось, сжалось и потянуло его к Элиоту на колени, бросило их к друг другу, чтобы целовать-целовать-целовать. И он помнил руки Элиота на шее и в волосах, уверенные и знающие, как повернуть и где потянуть.

Он помнил равноценный страх и безумное желание взять у Элиота в рот. И собственное паническое «господи боже, он не влезет, я не смогу«, а ещё »позволь ему, дай мне сделать ему хорошо, пожалуйста". Помнил, как отчаянно этого хотел.

Было очень сложно отрицать это воспоминание, каждую ночь засыпая с Элиотом под одним одеялом.

Несмотря на то, что все вокруг думали, Квентин девственником не был. Элиот даже не был его первым парнем, если считать парочку неловких взаимных дрочек в старшей школе. Ещё у Квентина было несколько долговременных подружек; последняя из них взорвалась у него прямо перед глазами, а её злобный магический дух потом пытался захватить его тело.

Так что действительно новой для Квентина была только... близость.

Он узнавал об Элиоте такое, чего наверняка никто до него не знал. Что Элиот, несмотря на своё жуткое детство, правда привязался к растениям в их маленьком садике. Он заботился о них, и наблюдать за этим оказалось чудесным занятием. Иногда Квентин бросал работу над плитками только чтобы потихоньку взглянуть, как Элиот бережно ухаживает за маленькими кустиками, которые после приносили им деньги и еду.

Квентин знал теперь, что самыми первыми после трудового дня у Элиота начинают болеть плечи. Знал, что боль постепенно спускается ниже, к запястьям, вынуждая ругаться и трясти пальцами, с которых сыпались тёплые искры магии.

Несмотря на свой беззаботный образ, Элиот был умён, и его ум тоже был результатом кропотливой работы над собой. Квентин знал, что бесконечные рисунки из плиток частенько вынуждают его выть от скуки.

Так в их домике начали появляться книги, и Квентин узнал, к своему удивлению, что Элиот любит, когда ему читают. Это замечательно сошлось с тем, насколько самому Квентину нравилось лежать в его объятиях. Они устраивались на скамейке у огня в гостиной, рука Элиота у Квентина на груди, голова Квентина у него на плече, и часами сидели так, коротая часы между закатом и сном, с одной из бесчисленных филлорийских сказок.

По частоте дыхания Элиота Квентин теперь мог понять, насколько крепко тот спит. Знал, как Элиот пахнет после целого дня над мозаикой. Узнавал, как смех, злость и целеустремлённость по-разному окрашивают знакомый глубокий голос.

Узнавать и быть узнанным было... ново. И ужасно любопытно.

Ещё было очень сложно просыпаться в постели Элиота, в окружении его запаха, согревшись его теплом — и не вспоминать, как сладко было его целовать.

Марго из воспоминаний больше пугала его, чем привлекала: красивая, сильная и угрожающая. Элиот же был его якорем, крепким, надёжным и уверенным. В тех воспоминаниях Квентин терялся в попытках угодить им обоим, пока не понял, что никто не просит его о выборе. Они сами выбирали, кого ему целовать и где трогать.

Это были очень хорошие воспоминания.

И Квентин не был девственником, он просто... скучал по сексу. Временами.

Иногда он думал, что "узнавать и быть узнанным" — гораздо важнее. Что двадцать минут удовольствия никогда не сравнятся с улыбкой Элиота в свете костра, с его смехом, с его крепкой тёплой ладонью на загривке.

Как могла неловкая дрочка сравниться с восемью месяцами полной близости? И тем, что даже зная обо всех его недостатках, Элиот всё равно оставался с ним?

А иногда Квентину в голову закрадывалась мысль, что можно было бы попробовать совместить и то, и другое. Но он старался избавиться от таких глупостей как можно быстрее. Должны были быть пределы тому, что один человек может просить у другого.

Но это вовсе не отменяло того, что временами Квентин просыпался, окружённый теплом и запахом Элиота, и просто умирал от желания.

Не означало, что он не поддавался ему, сжимая в пальцах ноющий твёрдый член и погружаясь в воспоминания. Губы Элиота на его губах. Кожа к коже. Чудесный член Элиота, растягивающий губы до сладкой ноющей боли. Пальцы Элиота в его волосах, ласковые, а потом требовательные, и собственные жадные стоны. Элиот, успевающий заметить его любую реакцию. Элиот, возбуждённый его возбуждением. Элиот, Элиот, Элиот.

Отрицать случившееся становилось всё сложнее и сложнее.

***  
Единственный раз, когда они отлучились от домика достаточно далеко — дальше ближайшей деревни — было путешествие к ручью Чатвина.

Когда Элиот упал с лестницы.

Он мог быть немного пьян. Он точно был пьян. Чем дольше они были в Филлори прошлого, тем меньше Элиот пил, и неясно было, сколько в этом решении вынужденного отказа из-за отсутствия круглосуточных баров, а сколько осознания, что здесь ему гораздо меньше требовалось ежедневно сбегать от собственной жизни. Квентин тихонько надеялся на последнее, несмотря на то, что никогда не давал подобным мыслям действительно приносить надежду. И всё равно продолжал размышлять, что, может быть, этот их квест сможет как-то помочь Элиоту. Что он здесь не только ради того, чтобы вернуть магию.

Но в некоторые дни Элиоту всё ещё приходилось очень тяжело. Квентин научился угадывать признаки таких моментов, точно так же, как Элиот теперь безошибочно определял симптомы падения его собственного настроения. Элиот заканчивал свои дни с бутылкой каждый раз, когда ему приходилось всерьёз заниматься садом. А иногда его могла задеть одна случайная фраза в их постоянных насмешливых перепалках, и тогда он мгновенно закрывался на фантомный засов, наказывая Квентина молчанием.

Квентин всегда потом чувствовал себя отвратительно. Перепалки помогали скоротать бесконечные дни, и за шпильками никогда не стояло настоящей обиды. За любым грубым словом пряталась взаимная симпатия, и рано или поздно кто-то из них справлялся со своими эмоциями и шёл мириться. Элиот обнимал Квентина, прижимая его к груди, пряча в том уютном местечке, где он так хорошо умещался, и своей лаской забирал любые волнения и обиды. Квентин иногда думал, насколько сумасшедше они друг другу подходят: его голова у Элиота на груди, нос Элиота в его волосах. Квентин чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

Иногда это объятие даже стоило небольших препираний.

Но хуже всего было, когда Квентин ошибался и случайно задевал Элиота по-настоящему.

Как сейчас, когда Элиот забрался на лестницу, холодно указывая, куда положить ту или иную плитку. И если бы Квентин не был так увлечён самобичеванием, он бы точно заметил, как много Элиот успел выпить. Но Квентин понял, что что-то идёт не так, уже слишком поздно.

— Не туда, блядь, Квентин, смотри, куда я показываю, — прошипел Элиот, и Квентин обернулся к нему. Элиот махал рукой в сторону стопки зелёных плиток, слишком сильно отклоняясь от лестницы и на глазах теряя баланс.

— Эл, осторожнее!.. — крикнул Квентин, но опоздал.

Это падение происходило словно в замедленной съёмке. Квентин сидел слишком далеко, чтобы успеть что-то сделать; в панике он перебрал в памяти целую вереницу левитирующих заклинаний, но ни одно из них не было рассчитано на нужный вес. А потом весь телекинез вылетел у него из головы вместе с жутким треском и чужим криком боли.

"Пожалуйста, нет, — молчаливо взмолился Квентин, вскакивая и бросаясь на помощь, — только не он, господи, пожалуйста!" Элиот дышал, даже пошевелился, когда Квентин к нему подскочил. Крови вокруг не было, и с головой у него, кажется, всё было в порядке, но... Рука. Рука Элиота была сломана в нескольких местах и висела под странным углом к его телу.

— Господи, — прошептал Квентин, не сумев сдержать ужаса, потянул Элиота на себя, и тот послушно прислонился к нему. — Боже, Эл. Блядский боже, кроме руки... Что-то болит, кроме руки?

— Кажется, нет, — прошептал Элиот, бледный, как мел. — Но я не уверен.

— Понял, — кивнул Квентин, шевеля пальцами в тщетной надежде вспомнить, как сотворить заклинание исцеления. Это было словно пытаться удержать воду в раскрытых ладонях. Господи, в чём вообще смысл магии, если она не может помочь людям. — Ты помнишь какое-нибудь целительное заклинание? — спросил Квентин, не особо надеясь на ответ и помогая Элиоту сесть прямо.

— Не знаю, я... — начал Элиот и замер, в ужасе глядя на свою руку. — Кью, я не могу пошевелить пальцами.

Блядь.

Так им и пришлось идти к ручью Чатвина.

Повезло, что они были в Филлори — стране, где решение любых проблем было элегантно встроено в окружающую природу. Помня об опыте Пенни, прежде чем отправиться, они приготовили хороший подарок смотрителю ручья. Путешествие было медленным: руку Элиота пришлось примотать к груди, и всё его тело болело и ныло. Поначалу Элиот ещё и огрызался на каждом шагу, но чем дальше они продвигались, тем тише он становился, и это... Это пугало Квентина.

Ночью они остановились — пришлось признать, что за один день управиться не получится. Квентин нашёл небольшую полянку с широким деревом, на которое Элиот мог опереться. Заклинание для розжига огня, как и защитный барьер, к тому времени стали такими привычными, что Квентин сотворил их на автопилоте. Элиот тем временем отдыхал, привалившись к дереву.

Закончив, Квентин ненадолго задумался, сесть ли ему напротив или на привычном месте рядом с Элиотом. Тот откинул голову, закрыв глаза, и выглядел очень бледным даже в мягком свете костра. Квентин сжался, снедаемый виной, и в качестве компромисса устроился рядом, но не вплотную.

— Извини меня, — тихо попросил он. Элиот поднял голову, глядя на него, и Квентин сглотнул, заставляя себя продолжить. — Это я виноват, что ты свалился.

— Уверен, что кроме меня, винить некого, — сухо отозвался Элиот, снова приваливаясь к дереву. — Отличная идея была пить на лестнице.

«Я тебя к этому привёл«, — вздохнул мысленно Квентин, подтягивая колени к груди и упираясь в них подбородком.

— Ты бы не пил на лестнице, если бы я не сказал, что ты бесполезен в любых делах, кроме тех, которые касаются постели.

Элиот фыркнул, и Квентин снова сжался от накатившей вины.

— Как будто ты в чём-то ошибся.

— А я ошибся, — настоял Квентин, подсаживаясь немного ближе. — Ты прекрасный волшебник, ты умный, и ты... — »Ты заботишься обо мне. Знаешь, какому малому количеству людей на всей земле есть до меня дело?" — Я был мудаком. Прости меня.

— Всё нормально, — вздохнул Элиот, снова прикрыв глаза. — Мы с тобой столько времени провели вместе, что ты просто не мог не заметить пару трещин в моём фасаде.

— И это не даёт мне права пользоваться твоей слабостью, — отозвался Квентин и, набравшись смелости, мягко пихнул ногу Элиота своей. — Я больше не поступлю так с тобой. По крайней мере, постараюсь.

— Договорились. Извинения приняты, — согласился Элиот, и даже его голос, казалось, дрожал от усталости. Но потом он всё же приоткрыл один глаз. — Ты почему так далеко сидишь? Иди ко мне.

И да, это Элиоту было плохо, но Квентин всё равно устроился у него под боком. Но чувствуя, как ровно вздымается и опускается грудь Элиота, Квентин способен был ненадолго забыть о его страшном падении. И Элиот, кажется, не возражал.

Эту ночь они провели, завернувшись в плед и объятия друг друга. Остаток путешествия к ручью занял следующий день практически целиком, но к вечеру они всё же прибыли. Квентин помог Элиоту с повязками, а затем и со всей остальной одеждой.

— Ты ведь тоже идёшь? — уточнил Элиот, хитро на него глядя, и Квентин старательно отвёл взгляд от его обнажённого тела.

Предложение было очень заманчиво. Так долго Квентин мечтал, что ручей Чатвина и его волшебство починят всё то внутри, что было безнадёжно сломано. «В конце концов, ты всё равно найдёшь дорогу обратно к печали. Никакая магия не уймёт твою темноту».

— Не в этот раз.

Элиот вошёл в ручей сломанным, а вышел целым.

И после этого пил он гораздо меньше, чем раньше.

***

Только в особых случаях. Годовщина определённо считалась особым случаем.

— С годовщиной, Кью. За наш первый и последний год за этой работой.

Они уже прилично выпили, и Элиот выглядел таким красивым в свете факелов: кожа, окрашенная оранжевым золотом, и подсвеченные этим же золотом тёмные кудри.

Он был таким красивым, и Квентин очень его хотел. Вот и всё.

Прежде чем поцелуй закончился, Квентин успел понять, что губы у Элиота были на вкус как морковное вино. И этот сладкий момент нежности сам по себе был бы достойным подарком на годовщину. Даже если бы Элиот покачал головой, или отстранился, или сделал бы что угодно — но он только выглядел удивлённым. Этого молчаливого момента связи и близости Квентину определённо хватило, чтобы молчаливо признаться: "Я люблю тебя и я счастлив, что ты со мной."

Элиот не отстранился.

Вместо этого его правая рука нашла руку Квентина на пледе, нежно огладив кожу, а другая скользнула ему на загривок. И это было так хорошо, в точности, как Квентин помнил: тепло рук Элиота, мягкая хватка, втягивающая его в ещё один сладкий, глубокий поцелуй.

Губы кольнуло щетиной, и этого не было в воспоминаниях. Как он мог забыть, как это приятно, как восхитительно это отозвалось внутри, посылая по спине стайки сладких мурашек.

Они с Элиотом оторвались друг от друга с влажным звуком, заставившим Квентина задохнуться от жадности, и на лице Элиота больше не было удивления. В его глазах плескалось желание, обнажённое и горячее, и влечение, такое сильное, что сердце Квентина пропустило удар.

— Такой сладкий, — промурлыкал Элиот низким бархатным голосом, поглаживая Квентина большим пальцем по щеке.

— Я? Скорее, ты, — беспомощно пробормотал Квентин, привстал за новым поцелуем и промахнулся, задел больше подбородок, чем губы, но... Колкость щетины, задевшая рот, словно отозвалась бешеным огнём под кожей.

— Такой нетерпеливый, — поддразнил его Элиот, мягко сжимая пальцы на загривке, и Квентин застонал, расплавившись на месте от этой хватки. — Я помню. Помню, ты весь течёшь, если взять тебя за загривок.

Квентин едва не заскулил, блядь, блядский боже.

— Ага, — небрежно выдохнул он, словно не только что об этом узнал. Словно кто-то, кроме Элиота, когда-то делал с ним такое.

Элиот, усмехнувшись, притянул его в новый головокружительный поцелуй. Пальцы он запустил Квентину в волосы, мягко царапнул повыше загривка, и Квентина прошило дрожью насквозь. Другой рукой Элиот аккуратно потянул резинку с его волос — и тут же вплёл в них пальцы, властно сжимая, и Квентин откровенно забыл, как дышать.

Элиот потянул его голову назад, вынуждая открыть шею, впился в кожу жгучими мелкими поцелуями, чередуя их с мокрыми сладкими засосами, и Квентин застонал, чувствуя, как твердеет в штанах от этой бесхитростной ласки.

— Элиот, пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, не в силах больше сдерживаться, и Элиот отстранился, блестя глазами, довольный, как кот, добравшийся до сметаны.

— «Пожалуйста« что?

— А? — прошептал Квентин, отвлёкшийся на его влажный рот, покрасневший от его, Квентина, щетины. Если бы он сейчас влёз Элиоту на колени, то снова смог бы попробовать его улыбку на вкус.

— Ты сказал »пожалуйста". О чём ты меня просишь? Чего ты хочешь?

Глядя на Элиота в свете факелов, Квентин совершенно точно знал, чего хочет. Сожрать его целиком.

— Хочу взять у тебя в рот. Хочу заставить тебя кончить.

Теперь Элиот снова выглядел удивлённым, словно эта просьба не приходила ему на ум. А затем он мягко улыбнулся и протянул к Квентину руку, нежно заправляя прядь волос ему за ухо, задержался там пальцами, лаская кожу.

— Хорошо. Если ты этого хочешь.

Пришлось поменять положение: Элиот улёгся на спину на пледе, приподнялся на локтях и развёл свои бесконечные ноги достаточно, чтобы Квентин сумел между ними уместиться. Этого хватило, чтобы у Квентина уже начали дрожать от нетерпения пальцы, когда он развязывал чужой ремень. И Элиот заметил, погладил Квентина по волосам и вернул руку на загривок, твёрдо потянул на себя и поцеловал, и ещё, и снова. Достаточно долго, чтобы Квентин успел ощутить бедром, как Элиот возбуждён. Как сильно Элиот его хочет.

Затем Элиот отстранился, и его дразнящий взгляд скользнул от губ Квентина к его собственной ширинке.

— Принимайся за дело, — мягко напомнил он, слегка сжимая пальцы, и Квентин сладко вздрогнул и послушался.

Это было так же здорово, как он помнил. Ощущение, как его много, слишком много, как ноет челюсть, и как растягиваются губы, скользя ниже и ниже, пока не пришлось отстраниться, закашлявшись.

— Господи боже, — выдохнул Элиот, погладил Квентина по щеке, приласкав губы, — такой нетерпеливый...

Квентин тихо рассмеялся, и в голове у него не осталось ничего, кроме искристого и яркого желания.

— Ага, — согласился он, наклонившись, и старательно лизнул влажную головку. Ему нечего было стыдиться.

— Хорошо, — промурлыкал Элиот, слегка сжимая пальцы в его волосах. — Ты мне таким очень нравишься.

Квентин застонал — от всего сразу: жарких слов Элиота, его пальцев или горячего члена, скользнувшего по языку. Он чувствовал себя раскрытым и откровенным. Нежным и уязвимым. И в полной безопасности.

У него не было никакой техники. За всю жизнь ему довелось брать в рот один-единственный член. Но Элиот направлял его, поправляя оплошности и вознаграждая успехи. Элиот, который в какой-то момент весь напрягся, сжимая пальцы у Квентина в волосах.

— Господи, Кью, вот так, — жарко выдохнул он, и Квентин застонал, не в силах сдерживаться. Он так хотел довести Элиота до грани. Так хотел быть человеком, который сделает Элиоту хорошо.

Пальцы Элиота сжались у Квентина в волосах, когда он кончил, резко вскинув бёдра. Квентин, не успев приготовиться, подавился и медленно отстранился, снова закашлявшись. Конец у всего этого вышел не слишком умелый, и у Квентина определённо текло по подбородку. Но то сладкое и яркое чувство осталось с ним, согревая изнутри, и Квентин встретился с Элиотом взглядом без всякого стеснения.

Элиот, очарованно пялясь на ниточку спермы на его коже, сел и нежно погладил Квентина по щеке.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал он, потянул на себя, и Квентин послушно влез ему на колени. И ему ужасно понравилось это ощущение. Элиот хоть и не умел читать мысли, но усмехнулся так, словно у Квентина все его чувства были написаны на лице. — Иди ко мне, я сказал, — промурлыкал он, прижимая Квентина к себе, лизнул его подбородок и впился в губы, разделяя горьковатый вкус спермы на двоих.

Квентину было плевать, он только дрожал, прижимаясь ближе.

— Ты так хорошо постарался, — прошептал Элиот ему на ухо, — теперь позволишь позаботиться о тебе?

— Пожалуйста, да, — выдохнул Квентин, умоляя, и Элиот мгновенно разделался с его штанами. Его руки, прекрасные, сильные руки волшебника, Квентин так их любил, одну на члене, другую на загривке. Самые прекрасные руки на свете.

И самый прекрасный рот, который хотелось терзать и ласкать, когда всё остальное напрочь вымело из головы. Чудесный сладкий рот, который целовал его снова и снова, и Квентин хотел, чтобы он никогда не останавливался.

— Эл, — сдавленно выдохнул он, обнимая Элиота за плечи, задыхаясь у него на коленях.

Элиот гладил его, целовал и прижимал к себе до самого конца.

А после держал, мягко поглаживая по спине, и Квентин не сразу пришёл в себя. А когда сознание вернулось, он понял, что они обнимаются, и это объятие было идеальным. Руки Элиота у него на плечах, его голова у Элиота на груди. Они так подходили друг другу.

Как ещё они могли бы подойти друг другу?

Квентин поёжился, и Элиот мягко отстранился. Он был очень доволен — и тут же потянулся за новым поцелуем. Квентин ответил ему, счастливый и нежный.

— Эй, — пробормотал он, когда поцелуй закончился.

— Эй, — отозвался Элиот, и Квентин слышал, что он улыбается.

— Пойдём в постель? — спросил Квентин, жмурясь от счастья в объятиях Элиота.

— Ага, — ответил тот и потянулся за новым поцелуем. — Пошли.

***

— Давай не будем заморачиваться лишний раз, — предложил Элиот, и Квентин кивнул.

Он и не заморачивался. Просто поцеловал Элиота тем же вечером и повалил на постель, усевшись сверху. И поцеловал его следующим утром, завернув их обоих в лоскутный плед.

Квентин потратил целый год на заморочки.

Теперь ему хотелось действовать.


End file.
